


Fix Me (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Painkillers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Eddie on painkillers might be the most endearing thing Buck's ever seen. Eddie after the painkillers wear off, however, is entirely heartbreaking and Buck just wants to make it all better. So he does.(An audio recording of the original fic, around 21 mins long.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Fix Me (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589921) by [Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargo/pseuds/Cargo). 



Please click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HRTDiblNlMvjFAmUorJTCxZUD2rlBH4X/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please reblog from [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/611406550679142400/another-buddie-story-in-podfic-form-fix-me/) 💕


End file.
